Les Sentiers de la Perdition
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Sept ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter est mis sur une affaire de la plus haute importance : Narcissa Malfoy a été retrouvée morte à proximité du Ministère de la Magie, peu de temps après avoir témoigné lors d'un procès. Le meurtrier n'a laissé qu'un seul indice : un parchemin en guise d'énigme. Les enjeux se révèleront bien plus grands qu'attendus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

L'homme attendait patiemment dans la ruelle sombre, fixant la rue qui passait devant lui. Sa cape noire qui le recouvrait totalement n'aidait pas à le distinguer dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Les nuages gris dans le ciel déversaient une fine bruine humide, diminuant encore le champ de vision. Puis soudain, elle apparut.

Une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année avançait d'une allure fière et distinguée. Cependant, son visage prouvait que cette femme avait perdu de son statut. Elle tentait de dissimuler les apparences, mais les joues creuses et les cernes sous ses yeux bleus prouvaient qu'elle était grandement fatiguée et qu'elle ne vivait plus dans un luxe acquis. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et poisseux, mais avaient été coiffés pour camoufler cet état déplorable.

Cette femme mûre, à l'allure si fière, n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme misérable voulant afficher son passé glorieux et prouver qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Mais cela était vain pour l'homme qui l'observait depuis son repère. Il savait tout de cette femme, il savait ce qu'elle avait fait et qui elle était. Et pour cela, elle devait mourir. C'était essentiel.

L'homme se mit alors en mouvement, furtivement, sans attirer l'attention. Il se plongea au milieu de la foule, à quelques pas seulement de la femme. Il la suivit ainsi plusieurs minutes, alors qu'elle se rendait vers le centre de la ville. Elle n'était absolument pas sur ses gardes. Elle se pensait en sécurité, libérée de tout fardeau.

Cela fut une grande erreur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité d'une station de métro, l'homme mis la main à la poche et murmura une phrase vide de sens pour les personnes qui l'entourait. Puis, tout aussi silencieusement qu'une panthère, il plongea son autre main dans la poche opposée et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il sortit un long couteau, mais garda les bras le long du corps, la lame dissimulée à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la femme blonde, celle-ci se trouvait juste derrière l'entrée de la station de métro. L'homme l'empoigna fermement par la nuque avec sa main droite, et décrivit un arc de cercle avec la main gauche.

Du sang jaillit du cou de la femme, qui s'effondra au sol, son corps parsemé de spasmes violents. L'homme la regarda dans les yeux avant de disparaître subitement. Les passants ne remarquèrent que trop tard la femme au sol, gisant dans son sang, sur le trottoir déjà délavé par la pluie qui redoublait d'intensité. Le sang de la femme coula le long du trottoir, dans le caniveau, son corps exposé aux yeux de tous.

Mais lorsque le premier Moldu se pencha vers elle, il ne put que constater le regard vide des yeux bleus de la femme. Il les lui ferma, tandis que d'autres derrière lui appelaient la police.


	2. Chapter 1 Un meurtre malvenu

Chapitre I

Un meurtre malvenu 

Un profond ennui menaçait Harry, regardait mollement la fenêtre magique à côté de son box. Le temps à l'extérieur du Ministère était maussade, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines, et le service de météorologie avait décidé d'adopter la même idée, jusqu'à obtenir l'augmentation de personnel qu'il réclamait.

Et évidemment, le Directeur du Département du Service de la Météorologie n'était pas prêt de la leur fournir : tout d'abord parce que son budget était, selon ses dires, incompatibles avec une telle mesure, et ensuite parce qu'aucun candidat ne s'était présenté dans son service depuis plus d'un an et demi. Mais Harry se moquait éperdument du temps qu'il faisait. Non, c'était la lassitude qui l'inquiétait.

Le dernier Mangemort connu, Antonin Dolohov, avait été capturé quelques semaines plus tôt, après sept ans de cavale. Depuis, l'activité des Aurors étaient au calme le plus plat. Les Mages Noires se faisaient excessivement rares désormais et seuls de petits voyous sans envergures osaient utiliser un des Sortilèges Impardonnables – « pour le fun » selon eux – sur d'autres sorciers. La plupart étaient de si mauvais sorciers qu'ils se faisaient capturer quelques minutes après leur méfais, qui le plus souvent n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié.

Bref, les directives pour Harry consistaient à accompagner les Mangemorts d'Azkaban à leur procès au Magenmagot. Ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant, la plupart d'entre eux essayant de l'acheter, assurant avoir été manipulés, tandis que les autres se moquaient ouvertement de lui, n'hésitant pas à l'insulter ou à le dénigrer devant ses collègues.

Harry ne regrettait cependant pas son choix. Il était heureux de se rendre à son travail tous les matins et raconter, le soir venu, ses aventures à son fils James. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus trépidant. Ron l'avait suivi, avant de quitter le Bureau quelques jours après la capture de Dolohov. Il avait expliqué à Harry que selon lui, le Ministère n'avait plus besoin de ses services et qu'il avait suffisamment joué les aventuriers.

Il avait donné sa démission à Kingsley lui-même et avait rejoint George sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry savait qu'Hermione n'était pas étrangère à cette décision et s'inquiétait pour Ron à chacune de ses missions, d'autant plus depuis leur mariage. Harry ne pouvait leur en vouloir d'essayer de fonder un foyer loin des dangers de la vie. Ginny en avait déjà évoqué l'idée à la naissance de James, mais elle avait vite abandonné devant la passion de son mari.

Seuls Dean et Seamus étaient restés avec lui, sans doute assurés de pouvoir vivre des aventures extraordinaires comme il en avait vécu plus jeune. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient être fort déçus.

« Harry, tu sais si Ginny jouera lors du prochain match des Harpies ? demanda alors Dean.

L'équipe n'a pas encore été faite, répondit-il. Mais elle participe aux entrainements de l'équipe première. Elle pense être au moins sur le banc. Pourquoi ?

Je comptais faire venir mon demi-frère. Tu sais, c'est un Moldu et il est passionné de football. Je voudrais lui montrer un match de Quidditch, mais avec le Secret Magique et tout ce qui va autour, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une place. Si Ginny pouvait m'en obtenir une, ça serait drôlement chouette.

Je lui demanderai. Mais tu sais que c'est un match très attendu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait encore des places disponibles. Je ne te promets rien.

Merci !

Par curiosité, pourquoi ne passes-tu pas par le Département des Relations Moldue ? Je suis sûr que Mr Weasley pourra d'obtenir une place.

Mon demi-frère est encore mineur, répondit Dean. Il n'est pas autorisé à pénétrer au Ministère, même si je suis un parent. »

Harry hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, des mesures avaient été prises pour améliorer les relations entre sorciers et Moldus, mais celles-ci étaient encore très strictes. Malgré le soutien de Kingsley, le Magenmagot avait refusé de donner l'accès aux Moldus mineurs – selon l'âge légal Moldu – pour des raisons de sécurité. Seuls les parents d'élèves Né-Moldu de Poudlard pouvaient, en principe, entrer. Mais les gardes étaient plutôt laxistes et se contentaient de vérifier que les Moldus étaient majeurs.

Soudain, Harry entendit le bruit des conversations s'interrompre et les portes claquer violemment. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de distinguer la silhouette de Mr Weasley disparaître dans le bureau du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Gawain Robards. Un léger brouhaha empli la salle, chacun discutant de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Quelques instants plus tard, Robards sorti de son bureau, suivi de Mr Weasley. Le silence retomba.

« Les Moldus viennent de signaler un meurtre à une centaine de mètre d'ici, commença Robards. Et selon les premières constatations, il s'agirait de Narcissa Malefoy. Je veux que tous les Aurors disponibles se rendent sur les lieux avant que la police Moldue ne vienne interférer. Usez de tous les artifices pour éloigner les Moldus. Le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus et les Oubliators sont déjà en route. Le Ministre veut que ce soit fait sans fausse note. »

L'activité anima subitement le Bureau, et plus de la moitié des Aurors – soit une douzaine de personne – se leva bruyamment. Harry attrapa sa cape et sortit à la suite de Dean. Ils rejoignirent l'extérieur par l'entrée principale. Il pleuvait dru, à présent, et Harry dû se lancer un sortilège d'Imperméabilité pour ne pas se retrouver détrempé en quelques secondes.

Harry distingua immédiatement un attroupement à l'autre bout de la rue, sur sa droite. Il y avait des Moldus et des sorciers. Il entendait également les sirènes caractéristiques des véhicules Moldus à quelques rues seulement. Elles se rapprochaient. Il courut à toute vitesse vers l'amas de personne et tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Les Oubliators avaient déjà mis en place de fausses voitures de polices. Ils laissèrent passer Harry et les Aurors qui le suivaient. Il ne voyait pas la victime, l'attroupement autour du corps était trop dense.

« On sait de quoi est-elle morte ? demanda-t-il à un Oubliator.

Je ne suis pas spécialiste, répondit celui-ci, mais elle a de toute évidence été égorgée.

Merci. »

Harry contourna la bouche de métro et commença à fouiller, comme nombreux de ses collègues, la rue à la recherche d'éventuels indices. Pendant ce temps, les sorciers ne travaillant pas chez les Aurors, récoltaient les témoignages des Moldus avant de leur modifier la mémoire, tandis que d'autres essayaient de convaincre la police que l'affaire n'était pas de leur ressort et impliquait la « sécurité nationale », une expression moldue qui avait pour effet de les retenir. Dean vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement inquiet.

« C'est bien la mère de Malefoy, aucun doute possible.

Tu as pu voir le corps ?

Suffisamment près pour l'examiner. Selon l'Examinateur, ce n'est pas l'Avada Kedavra qui est derrière tout ça. Son sang recouvre tout le trottoir et la pluie a sans doute dû le transporter jusqu'aux égouts.

La pluie risque de nous effacer des indices.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, répondit Dean. D'après ce que j'ai entendu des témoignages, personne n'a rien vu.

Il est possible que le meurtrier ait lancé un sortilège d'Invisibilité, ou de Confusion, fit remarquer Harry. Il est possible qu'il ait agit à distance…

Je ne crois pas, répondit Dean. L'Examinateur pense que ce n'est pas un sort qui a provoqué cette coupure, mais Mrs Malefoy a été victime d'un sortilège de Mutisme, sans doute avant sa mort. Et je ne pense pas que notre homme ait tenté de se dissimuler aux yeux des Moldus. Il a agi très rapidement et avec grande précision.

« Tu verrais la gorge de Mrs Malefoy, on aurait dit qu'elle était passée dans les mains d'un médicomage un peu porté sur le sortilège de Découpe. »

Harry opina du chef avant de reporter son regard vers le sol. Si Dean disait vrai, l'assassin n'avait donc laissé aucune trace. De plus, la pluie avait dû effacer celles qui auraient pu rester.

Un crime a quelques pas du Ministère, et sans le moindre indice, Kingsley n'allait pas aimer. _La Gazette_ allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Harry regarda les deux côtés de la rue.

« Nous savons d'où elle venait ? demanda-t-il.

Euh… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Très bien. Hé ! Llywarch ! appela-t-il.

Oui, répondit un homme à la carrure colossale âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Tu ne saurais pas d'où venait Mrs Malefoy ?

Bien sûr ! Elle venait du Magenmagot, répondit-il. Elle était témoin dans le cas de Dolohov, j'ai assisté au procès.

Tu… tu veux dire qu'elle… qu'elle venait de témoigner contre le dernier Mangemort non jugé ?

C'est bien ça. Shacklebolt ne va pas apprécier ça. Les Malefoy sont des témoins clés dans les affaires de Tu-Sais-Qui. S'ils se mettent à mourir, ça va être dur de faire plonger Dolohov.

Hé ! Potter ! Viens ici ! »

Harry se retourna et vit qu'un des Aurors lui faisait de grands signes. Il se trouvait à proximité du corps de la victime. Harry alla le rejoindre, espérant enfin voir la dépouille de celle qui l'avait sauvé sept ans auparavant. Lorsqu'il la vit, il réprima un hoquet de dégout.

Le corps était allongé par terre, les jambes sous le corps, les bras sur le côté, paumes de main vers le haut. La tête n'était maintenue que par la peau et la nuque. Mais tout le reste de la gorge avait été tranché.

Mrs Malefoy avait le regard vide, vers le ciel, la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle avait essayé de crier. L'Auror qui l'avait appelé toussota pour signaler sa présence et Harry se retourna.

« Oui, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi Corbridge ?

Suis-moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

Corbridge descendit alors les marches de la station de métro. Il suivit alors les longs couloirs souterrains, dans lesquels plusieurs Aurors inspectaient déjà les moindres recoins. Au lieu de prendre la direction du quai principal, Corbridge semblait suivre le chemin vers une autre ligne, un peu plus loin. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta. Puis il montra l'un des murs à Harry.

Un message y avait été écrit à l'aide de sang.

 _À l'attention de Mr Harry Potter. Mon premier se trouve à Gringotts, mon second n'est pas chaud et mon troisième se trouve dans l'axe. Vous possédiez mon tout. Qui suis-je ?_


	3. Chapter 2 Une devinette insipide

Chapitre II

Une devinette insipide

Ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement. Harry resta quelques instants à contempler le mot d'un air interdit. De toute évidence, ce message avait été laissé par le meurtrier, mais la charade n'était connu que de trois personnes vivantes, et l'une d'elles se tenait devant la dite charade.

Harry réfléchit à toute allure. Hermione et Ron étaient-ils impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Harry savait que lui-même n'était pas à l'origine du meurtre. Bien que Ron détestât Malefoy, il n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer sa mère. Quant à Hermione, elle serait incapable de tuer un autre être vivant.

Ginny ne connaissait que l'existence des Horcruxes – Harry avait décidé de lui expliquer pour montrer sa confiance – mais elle en ignorait tout : leur utilisation, leur principe et surtout, que lui-même en avait été un.

Quant à Slughorn, il fallait savoir que Voldemort lui en avait parlé pour lui poser une question à ce sujet. Cependant, l'un d'eux avait forcément rencontré le meurtrier. Il n'en était pas autrement.

« Ca va Potter ? demanda Corbridge.

─ Pardon ? Euh… Oui, oui. Ça va très bien. C'est ce message…

─ Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire ?

─ Pas pour le moment, mentit Harry. Le tueur essaye sans doute de me contacter. Peut-être veut-il que je m'occupe de l'affaire.

─ Ça, ça sera à Robards d'en décider.

─ Je sais. Je peux prendre note ?

─ Oui, bien sûr. Mais on a déjà la photo.

─ Je préfère quand même avoir une note, » insista-t-il.

Harry recopia le message sur un bout de parchemin avant de remercier Corbridge et de sortir. La pluie avait cessé, mais le ciel était encore d'un gris inquiétant. Au loin résonnait le tonnerre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était près de midi.

Hermione devait encore se trouver au bureau à cette heure-ci. Il sortit du périmètre de sécurité et retourna au pas de course au Ministère. Une fois dans l'Atrium, il se précipita vers les ascenseurs et martela le bouton du niveau deux.

Hermione travaillait au Département de la Justice, dans le récent Bureau de Représentation des Créatures Magiques, qui était chargé d'établir des lois sur la régulation des créatures et de participer à leur procès pour celles souhaitant de l'aide. Cela s'appliquait aussi bien aux loups-garous qu'aux elfes de maison.

Il traversa les couloirs et frappa à la porte. On l'invita à entrer. Son amie était assise à son bureau, écrivant sans doute une nouvelle loi. Elle était extrêmement concentrée.

« Oh, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

─ Ça, répondit-il en posant la note sur le parchemin.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

─ C'est un message laissé par un meurtrier, à mon attention, à cinquante mètre du cadavre.

─ Qui ?

─ Je ne peux pas encore te le dire. Mais lis ce message. »

Hermione attrapa la note et la lu. Son expression passa de l'étonnement à l'effarement. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau Harry, elle était paniquée.

« Harry… Je te jure que…

─ Tu as donc compris la même chose que moi.

─ Évidemment ! La réponse est forcément… un Horcruxe, » ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix jusqu'à un murmure. « Ça ne peut être rien d'autre.

─ Dans ce cas, tu sais ce que cela signifie.

─ Harry, je te jure que je n'ai rien dit. Et Ron non plus ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord là-dessus après ta victoire sur Voldemort. Et nous ne trahirons jamais cet accord, même si nous venons à devenir ennemis.

─ Dans ce cas Hermione, qui cela peut-être d'autre.

─ Je… je ne sais pas… Peut-être un Mangemort.

─ Nous avons arrêté Dolohov il y a trois semaines. C'était le dernier encore en fuite.

─ Le Ministère ne les connaissait peut-être pas tous…

─ Sans doute, mais ils se connaissaient entre eux. Et entre les traîtres et ceux qui se disaient manipulés, nous devons avoir tous les noms. Rien que Lucius Malefoy en a confirmé une dizaine pour réduire sa peine.

─ Peut-être un fan, suggéra Hermione. Ou peut-être un ancien partisan, l'ayant abandonné.

─ L'ancien partisan aurait été tué. Quant au fan, comment aurait-il pu savoir pour les Horcruxes ? Personne n'a été au courant. Dumbledore ne l'a su que bien plus tard.

─ Peut-être un élève qui était à Poudlard avec lui, et qui a entendu la discussion avec Slughorn. Tu t'es focalisé uniquement sur Jedusor et lui, peut-être qu'une personne se tenait devant la porte et a entendu la conversation. Il en a alors déduit, comme Dumbledore et toi, que Jedusor avait créé six Horcruxes.

─ Hermione, la dernière partie du message _indique_ très clairement que le meurtrier _sait_ que Voldemort n'avait pas six, mais sept Horcruxes. Il est au courant pour moi ! Or même Voldemort ne le savait pas.

─ Tu as beaucoup parlé face à lui, peut-être que l'élève se trouvait parmi nous et qu'il en est arrivé à cette conclusion.

─ Hermione, toutes les personnes ayant participé à cette bataille sont soit en prison, soit elles ont reçu l'Ordre de Merlin. Cela reviendrait à accuser un héros. Et parmi eux, je doute qu'il y en est un au courant des Horcruxes. Aucun n'avait l'intérêt de faire des recherche dessus, ni même l'occasion.

─ Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Je te jure sur ma propre vie que je n'ai rien divulgué à ce sujet, et Ron non plus. Tu es sûr que Ginny ne sait rien ?

─ Elle connaît seulement leur existence et ce que _La Gazette_ a dit.

─ Tu es sûr qu'elle ne sait rien de plus ?

─ Certain. Je lui ai dit que Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes. Je lui aie dit que nous avons passé une année à les chercher et les détruire. Je ne lui aie jamais dit en quoi consistait un Horcruxe, ni que j'en avais été un.

─ N'importe quel sorcier au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes et de leur fonctionnement peut savoir que Voldemort en avait créé au moins un. Seuls Slughorn, Ron, toi et moi savons qu'il a eu l'idée d'en faire six, et Slughorn ignore que tu étais le septième. Ce qui signifie qu'à part nous quatre, personne n'est au courant. Du moins, à notre connaissance.

─ Tu as bien résumé la situation.

─ Harry, je pense que tu ne devrais pas être sur cette enquête, affirma alors Hermione.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Un tueur aussi bien renseigné et te provoquant en étalant ses connaissances ne peut chercher qu'une chose Harry : te tuer.

─ Mais il y a un problème Hermione. Je suis le seul à pouvoir déchiffrer ses messages.

─ Raison de plus pour t'écarter de l'enquête. Le tueur ne cherche qu'à t'atteindre en attendant que tu le trouves. Si tu l'ignores, c'est lui qui viendra à ta rencontre.

─ Cela risque de prendre du temps.

─ Un temps nécessaire à ta survie. Harry, tu ne peux pas mourir. Notre Communauté ne s'en relèverait jamais.

─ Nous n'avons pas le temps malheureusement, Hermione. La victime est Narcissa Malefoy, et elle a été tuée en sortant du Magenmagot, après avoir témoigné contre Dolohov. »

Harry se retourna et sortit du bureau, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Harry comprenait sa réaction : elle tenait à lui et elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Or c'était de toute évidence le but de ce meurtrier. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper, car cela reviendrait à devoir partager ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes. Harry se dirigea vers le Bureau des Aurors, essayant de trouver qui pouvait être au courant.

Hermione lui affirmait que ni Ron ni elle n'avait parlé, et Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne. Il savait également qu'il n'existait aucune trace écrite sur le fait que Voldemort avait créé plusieurs Horcruxe, et que Harry lui-même en avait été un. Il ne restait que l'hypothèse d'Hermione, sur un éventuel condisciple de Jedusor à Poudlard ayant eu l'oreille fouineuse.

Cela impliquait que cet élève avait été membre du club de Slughorn et s'intéresser suffisamment à Jedusor pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Harry entra dans le bureau de Robards. Celui-ci était occupé à lire un premier rapport.

« Potter, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

─ Non, monsieur. Je viens vous demander une faveur.

─ Laquelle ?

─ Et bien, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas mettre la moitié du Bureau sur cette affaire, même s'il s'agit d'un témoin clé dans le procès de Dolohov. Je viens donc vous demander de me charger de l'affaire. Je ferai équipe avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Je pense que trois, cela est largement suffisant.

─ Vous avez raison, je ne peux mobiliser tout notre effectif pour cette enquête, même si nos activités sont restreintes. Cependant, pourquoi devrai-je vous choisir plutôt qu'un autre ?

─ Vous avez pris connaissance du message laissé par le tueur ? demanda Harry. Vous savez donc qu'il m'est adressé personnellement. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que moi seul peut résoudre cette énigme.

─ Parce que cela n'est pas déjà fait ? demanda Robards, prenant Harry de court.

─ Euh… Non. Pourquoi l'aurai-je résolue ?

─ Pour de nombreuses raisons.

« Tout d'abord, le rapport de Corbridge indique que vous êtes resté quelques instants dans les vapes, ce qui indique que ce message vous parlait.

« Ensuite, il est fait état également que vous avez quitté le périmètre juste après, et vous ne venez que d'arriver à l'instant. Cela signifie que vous avez fait un détour, et je serai prêt à parier que vous êtes allez voir votre amie Mrs Weasley. Cela indique que ce message concerne une histoire que vous partagez avec vos amis proches. Sans doute à propos de votre année de fuite.

« Enfin, le message fait mention d'un objet que vous aviez en votre possession, ce qui signifie que vous ne l'avez plus. Or, je vous connais assez, Potter, pour savoir que vous n'oublierez pas un détail de cette importance.

« Vous et vos amis avez décidé de ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé durant votre périple, et je respecte vos choix. Cependant, tout porte à croire que le meurtre de Mrs Malefoy y est lié. Alors, pourquoi devrai-je vous donner cette affaire alors que de toute évidence, vous êtes impliqué de près ou de loin ? »

Harry resta quelques secondes interdit. Il savait que Robards était un Auror extrêmement intelligent, mais Harry n'avait pas pensé à ce point. À partir de quelques éléments, Robards avait établi une hypothèse qu'il avait pu confirmer à l'aide d'autres éléments et de coïncidences flagrantes. Harry baissa la tête.

« S'il vous plait, je veux diriger cette enquête.

─ Donnez-moi une raison, Potter. De toute évidence, le meurtrier vous a envoyé un message que vous seul pouvez déchiffrer, cela dans le but évident de vous attirer. Dites-moi pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas donner ce dossier à un autre Auror.

─ Il ne pourrait pas déchiffrer le message.

─ Rien ne vous empêche de le faire pour lui.

─ Mr Robards… je… je ne peux pas.

─ Et pourquoi donc.

─ Parce que… parce que vous avez deviné juste. Ce message concerne ce qui s'est passé durant ma lutte contre Voldemort. Cependant, je ne peux pas dévoiler en quoi il consiste. Non pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie, ni parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance. Si je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est parce qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne sachiez rien. Dumbledore…

─ Est mort il y a plus de huit ans, jeune homme. Il serait temps de grandir et d'oublier les folies d'un grand homme. La guerre est finie, je suis sûr que Dumbledore aurait parlé.

─ Non, il n'aurait pas parlé, et je ne le ferai pas ! déclara Harry en relevant la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Il vaut mieux que le monde des sorciers ne sache jamais jusqu'où Voldemort est allé pour obtenir son pouvoir. Ça le plongerait dans le chaos et rendrait les choses plus difficiles, croyez-moi. Il vaut mieux que cela reste secret. Vous n'imaginez pas la chance que j'ai eue.

─ Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Mais vous pourriez m'éclairer.

─ Mr Robards, je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien vous dire car même un homme aussi illustre que vous ne pourrait pas comprendre. Voldemort n'est pas apparu avant la Première Guerre. Son histoire a débuté bien avant sa naissance et c'est son histoire qui a déterminé ce qu'il est devenu. Devoir vous révéler le contenu de ce message reviendrait à vous révéler une histoire trop dangereuse. Il a suffi que Voldemort découvre ce qu'il en est pour qu'il renverse notre Ministère. »

Harry fixa Robards droit dans les yeux, attendant la réaction de ce dernier. Elle ne tarda pas : le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se cala dans son fauteuil, joignant les mains sur sa poitrine. Il regarda Harry puis la photo du message laissé par l'assassin.

« Très bien. Vous héritez de l'enquête.

─ Merci monsieur ! s'exclama Harry en se retournant pour sortir du bureau.

─ Faites attention, Mr Potter. Garder des secrets lourds toute une vie peut détruire un homme. Ne faites pas la même erreur que vos aînés. »


	4. Chapitre 3 Un premier suspect

Chapitre III

Un premier suspect

Intensément perdu dans ses pensées, Harry retourna à son bureau. Seamus et Dean étaient déjà aux leurs. Visiblement, la totalité des Aurors étaient revenus du lieu du meurtre et travaillaient à présent sur l'affaire, en attendant les nouvelles directives. Robards sortit quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Harry venait à peine de s'assoir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Le silence tomba en une fraction de seconde.

« Tout le monde, écoutez-moi. L'affaire de Mrs Malefoy ne nécessite pas que vous vous mettiez tous dessus. Comme vous le savez, un message a été laissé à l'attention de Potter. C'est donc à lui, et à son équipe, que je remets le dossier.

« Veuillez lui transmettre toutes les données que vous avez récoltées. Puis, retournez à vos occupations. Je veux deux équipes volontaires pour suppléer celle sur le dossier Dolohov. Vous avez cinq minutes. »

Puis Robards disparut de nouveau dans son bureau. Les Aurors regardèrent tous Harry avec méfiance avant de récupérer leurs notes et de les poser sur son bureau. Le léger brouhaha des conversations revint rapidement. Dean et Seamus s'approchèrent.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Le message t'est adressé ? demanda Seamus.

─ Il y a mon nom écrit dessus, Seamus.

─ Tu as trouvé la solution ? demanda Dean.

─ Non, mentit Harry. Pas encore. Mais je doute que cela ait une importance quelconque. Selon Robards, le tueur cherche à me faire passer un message pour mieux m'attraper.

─ Raison de plus pour découvrir la signification ! s'exclama Seamus. En la trouvant, on se rapproche du tueur et on pourra lui mettre la main dessus.

─ Ce n'est pas toi qui es dans le collimateur, rétorqua Harry. J'ai des enfants, au cas où tu l'ignorerais encore.

─ Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? Ce message est notre meilleure piste, sinon la seule.

─ Nous allons procéder comme tous cas de meurtres. Dean, tu vas éplucher les notes des autres pour bien mémoriser ce qu'ils ont observé et déduit de ces observations. Seamus, tu vas te rendre au Manoir des Malefoy et leur annoncer la nouvelle. Prend également leur témoignage : demande si Mrs Malefoy avait des problèmes, des ennemis, avait-elle reçu des menaces… Le train-train habituel.

─ Oh non ! Je ne veux pas aller au Manoir ! Pourquoi moi ?

─ Il est tout simplement hors de question que j'y aille. Ma simple présence suffirait à déclencher une Troisième Guerre sorcière, et si jamais Mr Malefoy ou son fils apprennent que je suis sur l'affaire, ils seraient capables de me tuer sur place. Quant à Dean… Je ne préfère pas qu'il s'y rende.

─ Bon, si tu veux. Mais je ne garantis rien. Le simple fait de leur annoncer la mort de Mrs Malefoy va les faire venir ici pour porter réclamations pour manquement de protection.

─ Ok. Quant à moi, je vais aller demander à l'Examinateur ce qu'il pense du cadavre. On se rejoint ici dans une heure. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et tous se mirent à la tâche. Harry et Seamus prirent la direction de l'Atrium. Le deuxième se rendit en transplanant à sa destination, tandis que le Survivant prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans le foyer et annonça sa destination.

Après avoir tourbillonné quelques secondes, il arriva dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste. Il descendit dans les sous-sols, où la Salle Mortuaire se trouvait. Il prévint de sa présence par un Patronus et fut accueilli moins d'une minute plus tard par un vieux médicomage à la barbe foisonnante.

« Ah, Mr Potter ! s'exclama le médicomage en l'invitant à entrer. Vous voilà enfin. J'en déduis que c'est vous qui avez hérité de cette affaire.

─ C'est exact, » confirma Harry.

Il entra dans la Salle Mortuaire et se dirigea vers la seule table sur laquelle reposait un corps. Narcissa Malefoy était étendue de tout son long sur le dos, la peau plus blanche que jamais et les yeux aussi vide que le néant.

Harry resta quelques instants immobiles, se rappelant encore de la force avec laquelle elle avait agrippé sa poitrine dans la Forêt Interdite. Harry avait compris que la seule chose qui lui importait, à ce moment, était de retrouver son fils. Et elle savait qu'il était son seul espoir d'y parvenir.

« Troublant, n'est-ce pas ? De voir ceux qu'on a connus allongés dans cet état. De ce dire que ce corps qui a autrefois donné son amour est désormais aussi inerte que la roche.

─ Vous avez pu déterminer la cause du décès ? demanda Harry sans lâcher du regard le cadavre de Narcissa.

─ Elle semble évidente. Mrs Malefoy a été littéralement égorgée, et ce avec une sauvagerie indescriptible. La mort a été quasiment instantanée.

─ Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette entaille ? On m'a dit que vous excluez le sortilège de Découpe. Vous maintenez l'hypothèse ?

─ Je fais plus que maintenir une hypothèse, je la confirme. Il n'y a aucune trace de Magie sur les bords de la coupure – si on peut appeler cela une coupure. La seule trace de magie se trouve au niveau des cordes vocales, qui ont été bloquées par un sortilège de Mutisme. Sans doute pour empêcher les cris.

─ C'est donc par un moyen Moldu qu'elle est morte ?

─ Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsqu'on connait la personne. Oui, le mode opératoire est bien Moldu. Je dirai même que l'arme est Moldue.

─ Un couteau ? tenta Harry.

─ Plus qu'un simple couteau de cuisine, confirma l'Examinateur. Peut-être un couteau qu'on peut trouver dans les vianderies…

─ Boucheries, rectifia Harry.

─ Oui, c'est ça. Là où les Moldus achètent leur viande. Il peut également s'agir d'un de ses couteaux qu'utilisent les soldats d'élites Moldus.

─ Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus précis ?

─ La lame devait faire au moins vingt centimètres. Le tueur a été redoutable : il a planté la lame à la base du cou de sa victime, en effleurant la colonne vertébrale. Puis il a tiré d'un coup fort pour trancher la gorge. Mrs Malefoy n'avait aucune chance à partir du moment que la lame avait pénétré son cou.

─ Vous n'avez rien noté d'autre ?

─ Le tueur l'a attrapée par la nuque, au vue de l'hématome qu'on distingue. Il n'y aucune autre trace de lutte, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle a été surprise.

─ Ou qu'elle connaissait l'assassin.

─ Impossible de savoir, répondit l'Examinateur. L'assassin est gaucher, à en juger par l'entrée de la lame, sur le côté gauche du coup.

─ Il peut s'agir d'un droitier venant d'en face, fit remarquer Harry.

─ Je confirme que le tueur était gaucher. La marque de la main sur la nuque est une main droite. Le meurtrier l'a attrapée par derrière et l'a égorgée sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Il n'y a que deux options : soit Mrs Malefoy connaissait le meurtrier et s'est faite surprendre, soit elle a été attaquée par derrière et n'a pu voir son assassin. Je pencherai pour la deuxième option. Un tel coup me paraît difficile à porter face à sa victime.

─ Pourquoi avoir lancé un sortilège de Mutisme dans ce cas ? S'il la prenait par surprise, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de crier.

─ J'ai deux hypothèses : soit notre assassin ne connaissait pas les conséquences d'une telle mise à mort, ce qui est probable puisqu'il s'agit d'un sorcier ; soit il a essayé de brouiller les pistes. Et dans ce cas, vous avez à faire à un sorcier très intelligent.

─ Vous n'avez rien d'autre qui puisse m'aider un tant soit peu ?

─ Non. Le tueur n'a rien laissé sur le corps. Pour le trouver, il faudra vous référer aux preuves que les Aurors ont ramassées. Et aux témoignages des Moldus. »

L'Examinateur raccompagna Harry dans le Hall, lui racontant sur le trajet tous ses exploits lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Harry dû lui promettre de l'inviter au thé chez lui le week-end prochain pour enfin pouvoir retourner au Ministère via la Poudre de Cheminette. Il regagna son bureau, où il trouva Dean toujours occupé à lire les notes.

« Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Harry.

─ Tous les témoins – enfin, ceux dont j'ai lu le témoignage – disent la même chose : ils ont juste remarqué un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et avec une capuche dissimulant son visage. Après, ça part du petit meurtrier discret au terroriste menaçant de faire sauter la rue.

─ Rien sur sa description ?

─ Il était seulement plus grand que la victime, et plutôt de corpulence importante, ce qui fait croire à un homme. Et à part Millicent Bulstrode, je ne connais aucune sorcière entrant dans ces critères physiques. Et toi ?

─ L'Examinateur confirme que Mrs Malefoy a été égorgée à l'aide d'un couteau sûrement semblable à ceux utilisés par les commandos Moldus. Il dit également qu'il a attaqué par derrière et qu'il est gaucher.

─ C'est mince comme indice.

─ Tu as pu trouver quelque chose d'autre ?

─ Oui. Apparemment, le sang utilisé pour le message n'est pas du sang sorcier, ni même du sang humain. Un échantillon a été envoyé à Saint-Mangouste pour confirmation, mais il semblerait que ce soit du sang d'elfe de maison.

─ Le meurtrier doit sans doute être Sang-Pur et fortuné. Étrange qu'il s'en prenne à l'une des dernières familles encore épargnées par Azkaban.

─ Pas forcément, intervint Dean. Avec les nouvelles lois d'Hermione, les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés de tout niveau social peuvent avoir accès à un elfe de maison s'il le demande. De plus, le meurtrier a très bien pu en prendre un à Poudlard. Un elfe qui disparait au milieu de milliers d'autres, ça ne se remarquerait pas.

─ Mouais, tu as sans doute raison. Des nouvelles de Seamus ?

─ Non. Il a encore vingt minutes avant de devoir rentrer. Et on le saurait si une guerre s'était déclarée au Manoir des Malefoy. »

Harry prit plusieurs notes au sommet de la pile et commença à les analyser, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Visiblement, aucun Moldu n'avait subi de sortilège avant le meurtre, et toute la rue semblait telle qu'elle devrait l'être. Aucun sortilège n'avait été pratiqué pour faire disparaître quoi que ce soit.

Les témoignages avaient permis de trouver où le meurtrier avait guetté sa cible – dans une ruelle à proximité de l'entrée du Ministère – ce qui indiquait un acte prémédité. L'assassin avait délibérément choisit sa cible.

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Harry : une note du service du Département des Transports Magiques. Celle-ci indiquait que le Département avait détecté non pas un, mais deux transplanages, juste après le meurtre. L'un d'eux se trouvait à proximité du corps, l'autre à plus de cinquante mètres en retrait.

Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, le Ministère avait décidé de renforcer sa sécurité et tout déplacement magique à proximité d'une des entrées pouvait à présent être détecté. Cependant, le sortilège permettant cette surveillance ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'autour de zones spécifiques et restreintes.

« Dean, je crois que j'en tiens un !

─ Que tu en tiens un ?

─ Oui. Le Département des Transports Magiques a détecté _deux_ transplanages, en partance du Ministère. L'un est celui de notre meurtrier, et l'autre celui d'un sorcier quelconque.

─ Et alors ?

─ Les deux sont quasi simultanés !

─ Que veux-tu dire ?

─ Je parie que l'assassin avait un complice ! Sinon, pourquoi un autre sorcier aurait-il transplané ? Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence ! »


	5. Chapitre 4 Une piste froide

Chapitre IV

Une piste froide

Unis comme un seul homme, Harry et Dean se levèrent précipitamment et se rendirent tout droit au Département des Transports Magiques. En effet, la note ne spécifiait que les déplacements à proximité du Ministère, mais il était possible qu'un des deux complices – voire les deux – aient transplané près d'une zone déjà sous surveillance.

Les sorciers utilisant le transplanage quotidiennement, le Bureau de Régulation du Transplanage ne pouvait surveiller tous les déplacements de tous les sorciers. Seuls ceux se situant aux alentours du Ministère, de Saint-Mangouste et du Chemin de Traverse – et encore, sauf lorsque c'était la fin de l'été – étaient surveillés attentivement. Les autres étaient régulièrement vérifiés pour s'assurer que tout aller pour le mieux. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Susan Bones, la responsable de cette section du Département. Après avoir frappé à la porte, Harry fut invité à entrer.

Susan Bones était devenue une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Son visage toujours souriant et ses yeux d'un bleu presque gris irradiaient de bonheur. Certains membres du Ministère la qualifiaient de bonheur incarné. Cependant, Harry savait que ce bonheur, s'il n'était pas feint, avait été difficilement acquis. Susan avait perdu presque toute sa famille lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, famille déjà endeuillée plusieurs fois par les Mangemorts. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois et un long séjour à Saint-Mangouste pour que Susan recouvre une joie de vivre, bien aidée par Ernie Macmillan. Elle fut décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, comme la plupart des membres de l'AD – seuls Zacharias Smith n'avait reçu aucune distinction – qui avait participé à la Bataille de Poudlard. Depuis, elle semblait avoir laissé derrière elle tout le malheur de la guerre. Ernie et elle venaient même d'avoir un enfant, quelques mois plus tôt.

« Oh, bonjour Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Que fais-tu ici ?

─ Je suis le responsable de l'enquête sur la mort de Narcissa Malefoy. J'ai vu une note venant de ton bureau signalant que deux transplanages avaient été détectés par ton service juste après le meurtre.

─ C'est exact. Nous ne savons pas si cela est lié, mais dans le doute nous avons préféré prévenir le Bureau des Aurors. Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas te dire de qui il s'agit. Le sortilège fonctionne à peu près comme la Trace, et comme tu le sais, celle-ci ne donne que le lieu et non l'identité de la personne.

─ Nous nous y attendions, déclara Dean. Est-il cependant possible de vérifier les autres zones surveillées pour voir si des transplanages entrant n'y auraient pas été détectés à ce moment précis ? Nous pensons qu'il s'agit sans aucun doute du meurtrier et d'un complice.

─ Cela va prendre du temps. Nous avons une petite dizaine de ces zones, et certaines sont très passantes, comme le Chemin de Traverse.

─ Vérifie quand même, s'il te plait.

─ Euh… D'accord. Suivez-moi. »

Susan se leva et sortit de son bureau. Elle traversa les longs couloirs du Département des Transports Magiques jusqu'à arriver devant une lourde porte en fer forgé. Susan sortit sa baguette et tapota la porte en marmonnant une formule. Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte pivota sur elle-même. Susan s'engouffra dans la pièce, suivit de Dean et de Harry. Celui-ci en resta sur place lorsqu'il découvrit ce que cachait la lourde porte. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un immense hangar, qui devait faire plus de la moitié du Hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Il y avait deux rangées de cinq maquettes, représentant les zones surveillées. Les murs, quant à eux, ressemblaient à une immense bibliothèque avec des rayonnages sur cinq niveaux, remplis de classeurs et de dossier. Susan se dirigea vers la troisième maquette à droite, et Harry la suivit. Il constata alors que les maquettes n'étaient pas en bois, mais faites à partir de magie.

« Ce sont les plans de chacune des zones surveillées, expliqua Susan. Elles sont capables de détectées les fortes perturbations magiques engendrées par le transplanage. Cela créé des ondes à la surface, nous permettant de localiser très précisément l'origine et l'arrivée.

─ Comment faites-vous pour savoir si le sorcier ou la sorcière arrive ou s'en va ? demanda Dean.

─ Le transplanage est un acte magique d'une grande complexité. Les sorciers l'ont mis au point voilà des siècles, mais nous n'en comprenons le principe que depuis peu de temps. Les Moldus nous ont bien aidés d'ailleurs à y parvenir, eux-mêmes voulant y arriver. Cependant, comme ils n'ont pas la magie pour les aider, ils ont étudié le principe depuis des années grâce à leurs philifiens…

─ Leurs physiciens étudient ce phénomène ? s'étonna Harry.

─ C'est cela, confirma Susan. À partir de leurs travaux, on a pu déterminer que les perturbations magiques engendrées par le transplanage n'ont pas la même intensité en fonction de si on arrive ou si l'on part.

─ Bien. Pouvons-nous voir les archives des autres zones ?

─ À quelle heure ont eu lieu les transplanages ?

─ À onze heure douze, répondit Harry. »

Susan se retourna et chercha dans les rayonnages. Apparemment, chaque classeur renfermait plusieurs parchemins recouvrant plusieurs heures de chaque journée. Parfois, certains ne couvraient qu'une période de dix minutes. Au bout de deux minutes, Susan trouva enfin le classeur correspondant à l'horaire indiqué. Elle le posa sur une des nombreuses tables du hangar et l'ouvrit. Tous les transplanages étaient rangés par ordre chronologique. Susan trouva rapidement celui que Harry et Dean cherchaient.

« Voilà vos deux transplanages au moment du meurtre. Ce sont bien tous deux des transplanages de départ.

─ Y a-t-il une arrivée ?

─ Un seul peut correspondre, » répondit Susan en décryptant les symboles étranges. « Celui-ci : même heure, sur Chester Street…

─ Chester Street ? demanda Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur Chester Street ?

─ Absolument rien, répondit Susan. Mais c'est juste à côté du Buckingham Palace et Shacklebolt a insisté lourdement sur le fait que la Reine et le Premier Ministre Moldus doivent être protégés par ce système. »

Susan sortit un parchemin et écrivit l'adresse exacte. Puis elle rangea le lourd classeur et les mena jusqu'à la sortie. Harry et Dean la remercièrent puis retournèrent au Bureau des Aurors. Ils devaient impérativement prévenir Robards qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer chez un sorcier dans le but de l'appréhender.

« Vous en êtes certains ? leur demanda-t-il après que Dean ait expliqué leur plan.

─ Absolument, monsieur, répondit Harry. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un des deux hommes. Les probabilités pour qu'un transplanage d'arrivée concorde avec un autre transplanage de départ sont extrêmement minces.

─ Dans ce cas allez-y. Finnigan n'est pas avec vous ?

─ Il est encore chez les Malefoy, pour interroger le père et le fils, répondit Dean. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Robards hocha lentement de la tête avant de retourner à ses dossiers. Harry sortit en se demandant s'il réussirait à rester toute la journée assis derrière toutes ses piles de dossiers. Kingsley avait sous-entendu qu'il comptait nommer Robards à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique, laissant son poste de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors à Harry. Il marcha machinalement jusqu'à l'Atrium, suivant de près Dean, d'où il transplana pour Chester Street.

Il s'agissait d'une petite rue bordée de maisons victoriennes. Aucun Moldu ne se trouvait dans la rue à cet instant, la pluie aidant sûrement à l'inactivité de la rue. Harry et Dean se dirigèrent vers une maison qui se fondait parmi les autres et dont aucun signe ne montrait qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Ils ouvrirent la porte avec grand fracas et investirent la maison. Il n'y avait personne.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un sorcier habitait ses lieux – les photos bougeaient, la bibliothèque regorgeaient de livres de Poudlard et de la Poudre de Cheminette se trouvait à proximité d'une cheminée – mais il n'était pas là.

« Il est sûrement sorti faire un tour, déclara Harry. On devrait se préparer à son retour.

─ Il ne reviendra pas, déclara Dean en revenant du salon. Il a utilisé la Poudre de Cheminette pour s'enfuir. De la cendre recouvre le sol devant la cheminé. La piste a terriblement refroidie.

─ Il nous sera impossible de suivre ses déplacements. Il suffit qu'il arrive chez un ami et qu'il transplane ailleurs, on l'a définitivement perdu.

─ Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer pour retrouver Seamus.

─ Je doute fort que les Malefoy nous aident à quoi que ce soit, » maugréa Harry.

Les deux Aurors sortirent de la maison et transplanèrent. Ils retournèrent directement à leur bureau. Robards attendait devant la porte du sien, mais les voyant rentrer bredouille, il y retourna sans perdre une seconde. Seamus était déjà rentré et étaient visiblement en train de faire son rapport sur l'interrogatoire des Malefoy.

« Alors ? demanda Dean.

─ Ils sont attristés, effondrés et terriblement malheureux par ce qu'ils leur arrivent. Le père a préféré s'isoler dans sa chambre, et Drago m'a plutôt conseillé de retourner ici avant qu'il ne me transforme en putois. Ma présence perturbait « le deuil familial ». Une vraie plaie ce type.

─ Tu as mis tout ce temps ?

─ Non. Je suis resté quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas profiter pour sortir faire un tour, mais rien. J'ai alors interrogé leur nouveau voisinage, et j'ai appris que Mrs Malefoy ne rentrait plus chez elle depuis une semaine.

─ Intéressant. Un amant ? demanda Harry.

─ Sans doute, mais les voisins n'ont rien voulu me dire. Le nom Malefoy attire encore la peur chez de nombreux sorciers. Ils pensent que Tu-Sais-Qui va jaillir de leur salon, que ce n'était qu'une doublure à Poudlard… Bref, les ragots habituels.

─ Tu as réussi à avoir une description de notre amant ?

─ Non. Il n'est jamais venu chez les Malefoy, ce qui peut se comprendre puisque Mr Malefoy est assigné à résidence. De plus, les voisins n'ont rien remarqué étayant cette hypothèse. Mais elle me semble le plus vraisemblable. J'ai demandé les heures où Mrs Malefoy n'était pas chez elles. Certaines correspondent à des procès ici même.

─ Et les autres ?

─ Je suis allé au Département des Transports Magique pour demander un rapport complet des transplanages à proximité du manoir. J'en reviens à l'instant. Je vous laisse deviner ce que j'ai trouvé ?

─ Les horaires correspondent aux départs et arrivées ?

─ Exactement !

─ As-tu une adresse ? demanda Dean, surexcité.

─ Chester Street, répondit Seamus.

─ Ce n'est pas un amant, déclara alors sombrement Harry.

─ Ah bon ?

─ Cette adresse correspond à celle d'un des complices du meurtre. Il s'agit d'un maître chanteur qui a perdu patience. »


	6. Chapitre 5 Les Sentiers de la Perdition

Chapitre V

Les Sentiers de la Perdition

Seamus, Harry, Dean étaient dépités. L'enquête semblait simple, ils avaient les éléments pour retrouver le coupable, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il était très vite apparu que son appartement à Chester Street n'était pas le sien. Cet appartement était celui d'un certain John Keitch, qui se trouvait à Saint-Mangouste depuis plusieurs mois suite à une sévère chute en balais. Seamus était allé l'interroger, sans obtenir la moindre information supplémentaire.

Harry crut que l'enquête n'allait être jamais clôturée, et que le meurtrier et son complice s'en sortiraient. C'est ce moment précis qu'avait choisi Drago Malefoy pour venir au Bureau des Aurors. Il voulait parler à Harry, et à Harry seulement. C'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent dans une des salles Quaesitum, utilisées pour les interrogatoires.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de revoir ta face de fouine, Malefoy ?

─ Si tu commences par des hostilités, Potter, attends-toi à me voir lancer des représailles. Je suis ici pour faire avancer l'enquête sur le meurtre de ma mère. Je pensais qu'entre les mains du « meilleur Auror depuis Alastor Maugrey », elle aurait été réglée en quelques secondes. Apparemment pas.

─ Nous avons eu… des complications.

─ Je m'en serais douté, Potter. Mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais mis plus d'envie pour retrouver celui qui a tué la personne à qui tu dois la vie.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

─ Tu crois vraiment que ma mère a gardé pour elle votre petit secret dans la Forêt Interdite ? Elle ne l'a jamais dit à mon père – il serait sans doute mort de honte d'apprendre que sa femme avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres – mais à moi, elle m'a tout dit. Elle sait que j'en faisais partie contre mon gré, tout comme elle. Que nous y avons été mêlés à cause de l'idiotie d'un mari et d'un père trop terrifié pour se mettre en travers de _son_ chemin.

─ Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ?

─ C'est comme ça que tu me traites, Potter ? Je sais que j'ai une dette envers toi. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que tu te croies supérieurs. Tu _l_ 'as peut-être vaincu, tu n'en restes pas moins le misérable Potter qui veut attirer l'attention sur lui.

─ Comme tu voudras, Malefoy ! »

Harry se leva brusquement et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsque Malefoy eut une petite toux. Harry se tourna et son ancien ennemi se racla de nouveau la gorge.

« Si tu m'ignores, d'autres personnes mourront. Et je sais à quel point tu détestes te sentir responsable de la mort des autres.

─ Tu vas me dire qui est derrière tout ça, ou je t'enferme pour obstruction à une enquête du Bureau des Aurors.

─ J'y viens, j'y viens. Tu dois sans doute savoir qu'il y avait non pas un meurtrier, mais deux. Finnigan a également dû te dire que ma mère sortait régulièrement et se rendait dans une rue du centre de Londres. Ça, tu dois déjà le savoir.

─ Oui, je le sais.

─ Bien, dans ce cas laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ma mère ne voyait aucun amant, ni n'était victime d'un chantage. Ma mère envisageait de quitter mon père et était à la recherche d'un endroit où vivre.

─ Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi transplanait-elle toujours au même endroit ?

─ Voilà bien l'Auror qui se contente de l'évident. Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'idée que ma mère transplanait puis faisait le reste du voyage à pieds ? Ma mère transplanait à cette adresse pour brouiller les pistes, elle ne voulait pas que mon père soit au courant.

─ Comment l'as-tu su dans ce cas ?

─ En la suivant, tout simplement.

─ Et comment as-tu pu la suivre lors de son transplanage sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ?

─ Je ne l'ai pas suivie. J'ai appris sa destination de la même manière que toi : par le Département des Transports Magiques.

─ Tu n'y a pas accès. Le Ministère t'es interdit jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

─ Ne pas pouvoir être employé au Ministère ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas avoir accès à ses informations, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton malicieux.

─ Un contact ? Qui ? demanda Harry.

─ La même personne que toi sans doute. Le meurtrier de ma mère.

─ Le… le meurtrier ?

─ C'est bien, tu as amélioré ta métamorphose en perroquet. Il manque encore les plumes et les ailes cependant. »

Harry essaya de dissimuler tant bien que mal la panique qui s'insinuait en lui. Etait-il possible que ce soit le meurtrier qui lui ait transmis l'info sur Chester Street ?

« Accuses-tu un membre du Ministère ?

─ En effet, confirma Malefoy.

─ As-tu des preuves ?

─ Si j'ai des preuves ? Bien sûr que j'ai des preuves. Je l'ai vu ! »

Harry se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Dean et Seamus l'attendaient dehors. Ils avaient pu suivre toute la conversation de l'autre côté du mur, qui était un Mur communicant. Ils étaient aussi paniqués que lui.

« Est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda Dean.

─ Oui… Nous n'avons pas envisagé cette hypothèse alors que nous aurions dû le faire dès le départ. Il était là le problème. Nous avons pris un point de vue trop Moldu pour cette enquête à cause du mode opératoire et des témoins.

─ Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Seamus.

─ Le meurtrier était sous Polynectar, répondit Harry. Seamus, qui t'a renseigné sur Chester Street ? Qui t'a confirmé l'adresse ?

─ Susan Bones, pourquoi ? »

Harry se tourna vers Dean et comprit que lui aussi était arrivé à la même conclusion. Seamus réalisa à son tour la vérité et tous deux se précipitèrent vers le Département des Transports Magiques. Ils ouvrirent à la volée la porte du bureau de Susan, mais celle-ci n'était pas là.

Harry commença à paniquer. Susan connaissait toutes les combines et savaient comment sortir du pays rapidement sans se faire repérer. Si elle avait fui, c'était parce qu'elle se savait découverte.

« Bon, on va devoir faire vite. Dean, va voir Robards et demande lui du renfort. Avec Seamus, on va sur Chester Street.

─ Pourquoi là-bas ? demanda Seamus.

─ Parce que c'est là-bas que va aller Susan. Son complice y habite probablement, elle va vouloir le prévenir. Si on se dépêche, on peut y arriver avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Dean repartit vers le Bureau des Aurors tandis que Harry et Seamus prirent la direction de l'Atrium. Ils transplanèrent instantanément sur Chester Street. Devant eux, ils virent Susan marcher vers la maison de son complice.

« Susan ! hurla Dean. Arrêtes-toi ! On peut encore tout arranger ! »

Susan se retourna, vit les deux Aurors, paniqua et courut vers la maison. Harry se lança à sa poursuite, suivi de près par Seamus. Il pulvérisa la porte avec sa baguette et entra en trombe. Il entendit Susan dans le salon et s'y précipita. Harry la vit dans l'antre de la cheminée, prête à utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette.

Alors qu'elle donnait l'adresse et jetait la poignée de Poudre, Harry se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa de toutes ses forces. Il se sentit balloter en tous sens, ses jambes cognant sans arrêt d'autres cheminées. Puis il arriva dans une longue glissade sur un sol carrelé.

« Tient, tient. Mais ne serai-ce pas l'Ordre de Merlin première classe Harry Potter ?

─ Vous ?

─ _Expelliarmus_! _Incarcerem_!» s'exclama la voix avant que Harry n'ait pu faire un geste.

Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains. Il se retourna vivement, en direction de la voix. Une personne se tenait dans l'ombre. Susan restait sur le côté, parfaitement silencieuse. Harry l'observa attentivement et réalisa alors son erreur. Une erreur des plus monstrueuses.

« Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Harry en se tournant vers la silhouette.

─ Mais pour une raison simple, Potter. Je ne pouvais pas commettre moi-même le crime de ma propre femme, sinon c'était Azkaban à vie.

─ On aurait fini par découvrir la vérité.

─ Si mon fils avait tenu sa langue, vous n'auriez jamais compris. Miss Bones était censée venir me rejoindre aujourd'hui pour que je lui efface une partie de sa mémoire, afin qu'elle oublie tout lien avec ce meurtre, y compris le fait qu'elle soit sous Imperium depuis plusieurs semaines. Nous sommes dans une maison Moldue en plein Manchester. Il aurait été alors impossible de remonter jusqu'à moi.

─ Elle n'avait aucun mobile !

─ Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Lucius Malefoy en sortant de l'ombre. Sa famille a été décimée par les Mangemorts. Elle en est la dernière survivante. Tous les Mangemorts ont payé, sauf les Malefoy. Elle aurait voulu faire subir à Drago le même malheur que le sien, en le privant de ses deux parents. Le hasard a voulu qu'elle commence par ma femme.

─ Personne n'aurait cru à un aussi gros mensonge.

─ Ce n'est pas un mensonge, Potter. C'est une possibilité comme une autre. Pourquoi m'accuser moi alors que rien ne me relie au meurtre de Narcissa ? Je suis resté chez moi toute la journée, Drago pourra en témoigner. De plus, je ne suis pas censé savoir que ma femme t'a aidé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, ni qu'elle comptait me quitter.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de la tuer. Oui, c'est bien le meurtre parfait que j'ai réussi : non pas celui qui ne trouve pas de coupable, mais celui qui est résolu avec un faux coupable. Et toi, Potter, tu viens de me donner la possibilité d'aggraver les soupçons portant sur Miss Bones. Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Lucius Malefoy pointa alors la baguette de Harry vers Susan, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry, de son côté, essayait en vain de se défaire de ses liens. C'est alors que Lucius agita la baguette et des entailles apparurent sur tout le corps de Susan, qui s'effondra.

« NON ! hurla Harry.

─ Et oui, Potter. La voilà condamnée. Et c'est toi qui l'as tuée.

─ On saura que quelqu'un était sur place !

─ Bien sûr que non. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. »

Malefoy se dirigea alors vers le corps de Susan, qui était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, se baissa et ramassa sa baguette. Il la pointa en direction de Harry et lança le Sortilège de la Mort, évitant volontairement sa cible. Le sortilège alla se perdre contre une commode, qu'il fit exploser. Un incendie débuta.

« Voilà. Et maintenant la touche finale.

─ Vous êtes un monstre !

─ Tu ne le savais toujours pas ? Je ne me donne pas l'importance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais j'aime croire que je le vaux largement.

─ Comment avez-vous su pour les Horcruxes ?

─ Les quoi ?

─ Les… le message que vous avez laissé.

─ Ah, le message. Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ? La réponse était l'épée de Gryffondor.

─ Que… L'épée de… Mais…

─ Et on dit que tu es intelligent. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne dois votre survie qu'à ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe. Je t'avais donné trois indices pour trouver : l'épée de se trouve à Gringotts, elle n'est pas chaude et le nom de Gryffondor y est gravé sur la lame, qui est l'axe de l'épée. Et vous l'aviez en votre possession lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

« Mais trêve de bavardages. Vos amis ne devraient pas tarder. Au revoir, Potter. _Oubliettes_! » s'exclama Lucius avec sa baguette.

Harry se raidit tandis que les liens disparurent. Il sentit son cerveau devenir lourd, encombré. Il entendit à peine la porte qui se fermait et le loquet du verrou. Un mal de tête l'envahit soudain et il dû se tenir la tête entre ses mains. Il essaya de se focaliser sur… sur quoi ? Que devait-il retenir ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Pourquoi devait-il retenir quelque chose ? Le mal de tête disparut et il put voir où il se trouvait. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette maison. Il se souvint avoir suivi Susan à travers la cheminée, être arrivés ici. Un combat s'était engagé… Un court combat. Un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit alors l'horreur.

Susan gisait dans son propre sang, le corps recouvert de terribles lacérations. Son regard était suppliant. Harry se leva et alla la rejoindre, se jetant à genoux à ses côtés.

« Non… Non… Susan ! Susan ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne voulais pas… Je te jure que je ne… Susan ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en prie ! SUSAN ! »

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Harry la secoua, mais le corps restait toujours aussi inerte. Il se recula, hébété, le visage troublé par les larmes. Il la regarda, elle, à ses pieds, plus morte que vivante et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il la sauver? Allait-il la laisser mourir? Méritait-elle vraiment de survivre? Après tout ce qui s'était passé…

Un coup, derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et vit la porte verrouillée voler en éclat. Quatre personnes entrèrent et le regardèrent stupéfait. Leurs yeux passaient de la malheureuse allongée sur le sol à lui, qui tenait encore sa baguette. Pris de panique, il balbutia :

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… »

Les quatre Aurors entrèrent, suivis par d'autres. Seamus fut le premier à atteindre Harry et l'aida à se relever. Il tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes le submergèrent. Il venait de tuer Susan. Il le savait à la tête que faisaient les autres.

Lui, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros de la dernière guerre venait de mettre un terme à la lignée des Bones. Il venait de tuer de sang-froid une de ses amies, une des étudiantes qui l'avaient soutenu à Poudlard alors que nul autre ne lui donnait raison. Il venait de tuer une sorcière qui était venue de son plein gré participer à la Bataille de Poudlard et avait fait preuve de toute sa loyauté envers le Survivant.

Bien sûr, on relaterait l'histoire qu'elle était la meurtrière de Narcissa Malefoy et qu'elle avait tenté de tuer Harry. Mais on retiendra surtout que l'Élu avait préféré torturer son ancienne amie plutôt que de la capturer ou même de lui offrir une mort rapide et indolore.

Personne ne le savait encore, mais Harry entamait un long chemin sur les Sentiers de la Perdition.


End file.
